Dark Lord Potter
by doRodrigo
Summary: There is no good or evil. There is only power and those too weak to seek it." "Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely." Dark Harry, powerful Harry, NO SLASH, no ship defined maybe MULTI/Harry, better summary soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Open your mouth." Said a very serious Harry. He was wearing his best green tie and the tailored robes from the best wizarding tailor in Diagon Alley. His Slytherin uniform was impeccable as it became expected of him in his house.

"Yes master." Replied a meekly subdued Cho Chang. If her countenance weren't one of bliss for obeying one could fathom that she was under some kind of spell of control, but alas that was not the case. Even in this completely submissive situation her bliss was easily seen. She obliged her Lord's wishes and opened her mouth, just then he placed at her tongue a drop of the potion he had commissioned and he had just received.

She swallowed eagerly as her Lord wanted, for she knew the consequences of not obeying utterly and completely. She knew that whatever her Lord wanted it was his for the taking, her life, her will, her body, just about anything. All he had to do was hint at what he wanted that she would provide happily. She was not the only follower that had her master best interest at heart of that she knew; all who followed him would be praised above all in the new order.

His followers were counted among the pureblood and the half bloods alike differently from the previous dark lord, Lord Potter didn't chose his followers from a single pool of people, he chose the best and the brightest.

The witches made his main pool of followers. Since his first year at Hogwarts when he found out that he had an allure that could bend the most powerful witch to his whims.

He also found out that differently from Tom Riddle, he didn't have to make unspeakable acts and rituals to improve his abilities to make his followers fear him, his simple gaze upon one of his followers was said to make the said follower to wet his pants and beg forgiveness.

He didn't allow any of his followers to call the pretender, as himself called Riddle, anything but that since to him Riddle was nothing more than a powerful wizard who wanted to be more than he could.

At 20 years of age he was the most respected and feared man in the whole world. He was Harry Potter.

12 years before…

Harry Potter was a very interested boy. He was interested in everything, from reading to people, he simply was interested. He loved to be able to better understand the world around him. The fact that he lived with relatives that didn't loved him, or better yet didn't even liked him was an eye opener for the little boy. He understood at the age of 5 that not every family was a happy one, and that not all parents and relatives were good people. He was very quick in his thoughts and decisions. At the age 7 he already had decided that his relatives were nothing but bullies that pretended to know and to be more than they really were. He was a very bright boy that decided to amass the most power that one could. He understood that the reason that his cousin got away with everything he did at school was that the other kids were too afraid of him to do or say anything and that kind of power was staggering for Harry. He knew that he wanted that, so he would need to be the most powerful person one could be, and by his standards this person was a political figure. He started at the age of 8 to prepare himself to become one of Britain's most successful politicians. He read everything on the newspaper that he could put his hands on when his uncle threw the newspaper in the trash bin. He could already read years ahead of his class since he didn't have any friends and couldn't do anything on his free time but read. He decided that he would have to do something about his grades since he knew from the politicians bios that he read that all of them attended prestigious schools where the build their network of friends and allies, and the Dursleys would not pay for a tuition for a better school for Harry than their precious Dudders. So that was when he made a split second decision, he would ace all his tests no matter the consequences. And from then on he started to simply ace everything he got at school. After his second test on every subject was aced he received the trashing of a life time from his cousin and his little friends, and understood that resolution without force was nothing since he wouldn't be beaten like that and go on studying.

After a month thinking what he could do about it and focusing on himself, he started to notice that the girls were giving him odd looks, several of them started to walk past him several times only to brush shoulders with him. Several older students started to offer him help in tutoring until they noticed that he already could do everything that they could, than they started to ask him for help. It was odd but at the same time rewarding. He now had people to listen to him and to bounce ideas from. After a year, at his tenth birthday, he already had the best girls in school in his group. They would do whatever, he wanted, he found out one day, after he mentioned to one of the senior girls that her boyfriend was beneath her physically and intellectually, and she dumped the boyfriend of two years on the spot.

They shared his interest of politics, he didn't know if he started the whole group in it or that they already had the interest but he couldn't care less. Now with a whole group of seniors listening to his every word he had some sort of shield around him a shield that his cousin couldn't penetrate. He was just too stupid to be part of the group, not that Harry would let him in if he weren't.

Dudley discovered just how devoted Harry's "followers" really were one day that he and his little gang tried to attack Harry again and found out the hard way that seniors were stronger than juniors. They had received double amount of pain they intended to give young Harry.

Now he understood power. Power was something that one could conquer if one applied himself enough, but one would always have to apply some form of pressure to stop other people from trying to steal what was yours. That was exactly what Dudley had tried, he wanted in the group and since he would not be allowed he decided that he would just beat his cousin into submission.

Of course Harry's happiness was a short lived one since he was locked up when his cousin told his parents his version of what had happened with of course Harry as the mastermind behind his beating. After he got to his cupboard with no food and a beating from his uncle's cane, he promised himself that no matter how long it took he would create a group of people who would defend him no matter what. He knew it was not his friends/followers fault; they were just kids and as such had no say on how an uncle should behave towards his nephew. That would change he decided, when he was older people who would protect him would be bigger and fiercer.

Just after his second month without going out of his cupboard Harry was allowed to get out serving breakfast, and of course sent to grab the mail at Dudley's command.

"What is that you freak! Dad, the freak got a letter!" Dudley said with a face full of venom, knowing what would happen.

"What is this talk of letter for you boy! As if someone would write to you!" He said as he grabbed the mail from Harry's hands.

He suddenly turned pale and gave a little wimp.

"Petunia! It is… It is, from them!" He slobbered.

It was then Petunia's turn to pale.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed the mail and gasped.

"Vernon, they know where the boy sleeps!"

Vernon just then turned green and paled several shades more.

"They kn… Boy, from now on you will sleep in Dudders second room."

"Dad! What do you mean? I do not want that freak in my second bedroom!" Said Dudley at the same time started wailing.

"Shut up, Dudley, and do as you are told!" Harry had never seen Vernon being harsh with Dudley and openly gawked at it. Dudley also had never being yelled at by his father or was screamed at into submission. He just stared as if he had being slapped.

"Move, boy. Get your things and move them into the bedroom now! Remove everything that is there and move it to the attic."

"Yes, sir." Harry said knowing better than to argue at this time. After he left he noticed Dudley being shoved to leave by the kitchen backdoor and decided to hear what his aunt and uncle would say next. He leaned into the door and waited.

"What should we do, Vernon?" An exasperated Petunia asked with panic in her voice.

"I don't know, Pet. Maybe we should just hide from them. Maybe if we go somewhere far…"

"No, that will not work. When we were young and I still talked with my freak of a sister I remember when she told me that they could track anyone anywhere."

Vernon sounded like he had eaten something rotten when he said his next words.

"Well then the only option for us would be if we simply answered that we would not be paying for him to learn any of this rubbish."

"Yes, dear. That would be a great idea. They would not force us to spend a dime more than we already do to feed the boy."

This was Harry's time to snort. They only fed him scrapes from their table and thought that they were actually feeding him.

"Let's call the boy and tell him everything and also tell him that we won't pay for it. It'll be his punishment for taking Dudders second room."

"Sure, dear."

"Boy!" He heard Vernon scream.

"I'm going, uncle Vernon." Harry said in a low voice as if he was far from the door. Opening the door seconds after saying it.

"Yes, uncle Vernon."

"Boy, you got this letter. Read it and then we will have a talk."

"Yes, sir." He said as he grabbed the letter and tore it open. The paper… No, the parchment was written on with bright green ink. After reading it and after having his eyes widen several times over he folded the parchment and waited for his uncle to start.

"Boy, its true. There is such a thing as M…M…Magic." He said as if he had being defiled by saying thise word alone.

"These people just enjoy life while good working people sustain the country. This no-good, no-working, hand-me-money people was the kind of people your parents and you are. This is why you are a freak, and you would do well to remember."

"What do you mean my parents? They were magical and I'm magical too?"

"Yes." His uncle said quietly and shortly.

"Then, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well, we tried to beat it out of you, but there was no use. You had already being contaminated too much by those parents of yours." His aunt said with a look of regret on her face.

Harry simply fumed by the way they kept talking about his parents. So they really weren't drunks that died in a car crash caused by them. He had already surmised that whatever thing his relatives told him about his parents would be lies or at least very much biased and as such he had already dosed it with a generous quantity of skepticism.

"Will I be able to attend the school, uncle Vernon?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, do you have money to pay for it, because I'll not pay for this mambo-jumbo." He had a glee on his face that made Harry blanch.

Harry had a resigned look on his face and had a glimpse of a thought that interested him very much. He thought that as the muggles had scholarships probably the wizards would also have some sort of scholarship for those who could not afford the school.

"Uncle, if they don't charge anything can I go?"

His uncle was about to rebuke it as usual with a sneer when suddenly and unexpectedly his aunt made to reply.

"Vernon, my freak of a sister stayed ten month of the year at that weird school of hers. There was a year that she even asked our parents to stay during summer break too…" After saying this she left it hanging.

After a few more minutes Vernon seemed to be thinking about this dilemma: having the labor provided by his nephew against the fact that he had a person he didn't want in his house with his unnaturalness. After one side seemed to win and he took a look of glee that was very weird in anything directed at Harry Potter.

"Yes, Pet, I see what you are saying. You, boy, will go to this school even if I have to pay for it, but I'll only pay up to the amount that we would spend in your school here for normal people, there is no reason that we should have to pay more than for the normal school. If it is more expensive you will offer to work for the rest of the tuition, or try to get a scholarship, even if I know that you are not that bright. Don't you forget that you will try everything in you power not to come home for the holidays or for the summer break. You got that boy?"

Harry smirked as he turned from his uncle.

"Yes, uncle Vernon." For the first time in his life something good was going to happen to him.

He went to his room to finish the change from his cupboard to his new room with renewed vigor.

After a couple of days Harry found out another of his powers, besides his allure: he could speak to snakes! They not only understood him but also were compelled to do his bidding, whatever what is was. He didn't know if it was the combination of his allure with his ability to talk to snakes that did it but he also didn't care, all he knew was that it worked for him, and anything that worked for him was an asset.

He didn't forget that his ultimate goal was to become powerful, he intended to use politics, but it seemed that he would also be able to use magic. He didn't know how the wizards worked on the government level, but he was certain that if they didn't have their own government they would at least have some pull on the normal government to be able to keep everything quiet about the existence of magic. That would work in his favor. He dug into politics study with gusto. He would learn anything that he could before he got to the magical world. After re-reading "The Prince" for the fifth time he thought that he had enough ideas about all that could be thrown at him from the political side when he tried to take over in the future. He promised himself to read all about the last governments so that he would not make the same mistakes so many good leaders had done.

One month later he received a visit of the largest man he could fathom to exist in the world. He just knew that this man was from the magical school.

"Harry?" He asked in a kind yet very powerful voice when Harry opened the door.

"Yes, sir. How can I help you?"

"Well, I'm Hagrid, I'm from Hogwarts, and I came to take you to buy your stuff for school." He said it all in one breath.

Harry noticed a small but constant slur in his voice that indicated the beginning of intoxication from alcohol. He knew that even though he was only eleven years old because his uncle always came home very drunk when he had board meetings in his company. The fact that the school would send a drunk to pick up a kid who didn't even know about the magical world was not a very good sign, and for the first time Harry had second thoughts about it being a good idea to go to Hogwarts. These second thoughts though left abruptly when he remembered the kind of power that he would be able to pull with the right amount of magic.

"Ok, sir. Let me just tell my aunt that I'll be going to get my school stuff."

"Aunt Petunia."

"What do you want now, boy?" She said as impatiently as usual.

"There's a guy here from the school. I need money so that I can go get the stuff for school."

"Wait a minute, boy. I'll go get it." After she said it she went to her bedroom and retrieved the envelope with the money she and Vernon had put aside for his tuition and school material and gave it to him.

After he glimpsed into the envelope he gaped. He had never seen that kind of money before, it was the amount they usually spend with Harry's education for a whole year plus the amount they usually spend on materials. Since it was what they usually spend they didn't even gave it a second thought. They didn't give him any spending money though, so if he wanted or needed more money he would have to work for it.

After thanking his aunt he left with the large man, who kept saying weird things about everyday things like the subway and cars. Harry figured out that those things should not be common in the wizarding world.

After walking, taking the tube and finally a bus, they reached a pub named Leaky Cauldron at Charing Cross Road in London. Entering the pub quietly they went straight and stopped before a wall and Hagrid made it open up by tapping it with his umbrella. He also mentioned that wizards could open that entrance with their wands.

After a wondrous time gaping at the world around him Harry realized that the wizarding world was kind of frozen in time. To be more precise, the Victorian Age. Harry had studied the Victorian Age along with every other ruling class that had ever appeared along history in England and all other major government as a way to understand what made them tick. He knew that if the wizarding world was, as he thought of it, frozen in time, that there would be Lords and Ladies, as well as nobles still with power in the government, differently from the normal government where the chamber of lords was more of a root for old time's sake. The fact was that if it was everything like he thought it was, it would all be a lot easier for him. Power would be within his grasp. All he would have to do was to marry some girl with a noble lineage so that he would also be able to harness this kind of power.

Hagrid took him to Gringotts, saying it was the wizarding bank run by goblins. Harry noticed that the goblins didn't like wizards very much, for they sneered at almost every one they encountered, except from some very well dressed wizards. When he asked Hagrid why almost everybody showed some kind of deference towards them, Harry was told that they were from old families, which Harry deduced meant nobles.

He was very concerned about his expenses since he knew that the money had to last at least until next year and that it was probably a good idea to make it last even longer, but it was all past thoughts when he entered his own vault. He knew that his family had left him money or, as Hagrid said it putted, "they would not have left you him without nothing", but this was completely absurd. After glancing around, he could see that all coins in his vault looked like to be gold, but quickly dismissed the idea since for a coin to be made of solid gold would make it have to be worth at least £700.00 and that would make the economy impossibly rich and the exchange rate absurd.

When he was done retrieving a small bag that was inside the vault for this specific purpose and filled to the brim with more gold coins than it should be able to hold he exited it, to find out later that the coins were called galleons and that the exchange rate, while outrageous, was not what he thought it was, but still most wizards could be called rich in the normal world and if that was the case, he was filthy rich!

Leaving the bank, Hagrid asked to stay behind in the bar, which didn't surprise Harry one bit, and that's how Harry ended up alone for his shopping in Diagon Alley.

After rereading the list of what he was supposed to bring to the school Harry decided that he should buy his clothes first so that people wouldn't be staring at this outfit in every store he entered. Checking with a very well dressed wizard who was passing by he went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Entering the store he was helped on to a small stool to have a measuring tape taking all his measurements by itself, only having to wait for the owner of the establishment for finishing touches. By his side was a blond boy with an arrogant sneer etched into his face. As soon as the tapes finished their job he turned to Harry.

"Hogwarts?" He asked while looking Harry's outfit.

"Yes, you?" Replied with the some tone.

"Yes. Are you a pureblood?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled.

"That means you are not. Purebloods are wizards and witches who are born with both magical parents." He said disappointed.

"Than yes I am. Both my parents were magical." With this the boy seemed to perk up.

"Good. I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy." He said while inclining his head slightly.

Harry, at this point, remembered that this was the usual compliment during the Victorian era before one knew what rank the other was so that you were polite if the man you were talking was of a status above yours.

Harry didn't have the time to look at the genealogy books he so desperately wanted to know more about his family as well as to know who he should ally himself with and with whom he should consort.

He inclined his head to Draco and putting a hand above his heart he spoke.

"I'm Harry Potter." At this Draco's eyes widened slightly not only because this was the-boy-who-lived but also that he knew and respected the pureblood ways. Draco didn't know, as well as a good part of the wizarding world, that the pureblood ways, besides those that were directly linked to magic itself, were nothing more than the traditions of the old world. Since those who could know this were the muggleborns and that a large part of them didn't stay in the wizarding world after graduation, it was a truth that eluded most people.

Draco took this opportunity to try and pry what were Harry's beliefs. After deepening his bow for a fraction, since the Potters were Lords of a higher caste than the Malfoys he replied.


	3. Chapter 3

"Potter, if I may be so bold…" After a head nod from Harry he continued.

"What is your opinion on muggles?" At the end of his question Harry could tell that this was a very important question for the boy and that it could be loaded with innuendos.

"I'm sorry, but what are muggles?" He raised an eyebrow mirroring the Malfoy's heir.

"Non magical people! Don't you know it?" He asked with incredulity dancing in his eyes.

"No, I didn't. I lived among muggles all my life, but I can say that there are those good and those bad. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that YOU-KNOW-WHO was very much against them, and I'd like to know what your feelings on the subject were."

"Who do you mean I know who? I don't know anybody in the wizarding world."

Draco's eyes became as big as a soccer ball, which Harry thought it made him look funny, even if he didn't show it. He was too trained by the Dursleys not to show any emotion on risk of going to bed without dinner.

"Well you really are clueless. The first thing you should know is that you are very famous. I mean as famous as one can be…" At this moment a bigger version of Draco came into the store, looked around until his eyes rested a second on the blond boy, after an invisible sign between them he left as abruptly as he had come into the store.

"Sorry that was my father I have to go. See you at the train." After saying that he left as devil himself was behind him.

After a while the owner of the place came into the store and finished measuring him. He told her that he needed a complete wardrobe what made her eye widen slightly after she gave small nod as to say she understood. After wearing the best robe he had bought he asked her to dispose of the clothes he had came with and left the store intending to get the rest of the stuff he would need at school and asked her if there was any charm that she could put on his clothes. After hearing that she had placed the usual anti heat, anti cold, growth so that it was never too small for the wearer, he chose to ask her if there was something that could be done to hide who he was from people who saw him in the streets. She nodded and charged an extra hundred galleons to put that in all his clothes and taught him how to activate the feature. He decided that he needed to go straight to the bookstore. He needed to know what his standing in this world was. He activated the feature and left the store.

Going straight to the bookstore which was called Flourish & Blott's, Harry noticed that people didn't stare at him any more they nodded at him while passing on the street as they would any other pureblood.

When he got to the bookstore the first thing he noticed was that it seemed much larger from the inside than from the outside.

After browsing after just a few minutes he knew that this was the place he would spend the most of his money. He went to talk to a sales clerk to see if there was some type of holding bag for him to take the books.

"Excuse me I need a bag that will hold many books so that I don't have to come to the balcony several times."

"Sir you just need to take one of these booklets and place your finger at the titles you want, after marking all of the books that you want you just have to bring the booklet to the cashiers that the books will be waiting." He said this and handed Harry a booklet that appeared to have three or four pages but when you leafed thru it you could then see that there were several hundred pages.

Harry nodded and thanked the man. After browsing the booklet he started to mark the ones he wanted to buy, the first thing he did was to buy all the books on the subject that were taught at Hogwarts, from basic to advanced to master level. After that he started to browse the obscure magic part of the booklet and retrieved a huge amount of books on Occlumency, Legilimency, Alchemy, Animagus, Metamorphmagus, Familiars and Dark Magic. After all that he started to browse the rare books page of the booklet and started to choose very carefully the ones he would buy some titles were: Parselmagic slithering to Magic, Time Spells a spell for every time and every occasion, Elemental magic and its elements. After these books he chose more two dozens of rare books and he noticed that when he chose the book it disappeared from the booklet after asking the sales clerk this happened he mentioned that usually these kind of books were in family libraries so when they said that they were rare they really meant it usually there was only one copy of these books. After gawking for a while that these books differently from those considered rare in the muggle world which there were a couple of hundred books here the books was considered rare only when there were a couple of copies left in the world.

After all the purchase of books in magic that he could want he started to look for a book on pureblood customs and heritage on the wizarding world, after a while he found one that was in the rare books sheet and there wasn't any other available in the stock, so he took it and went to the cashier to pay for the books.

When he reached the balcony he found a very astounded sales clerk.

"Sir, you chose over a thousand books!"

"Yes, that seems about right."

"Ok, sir. Your total is… three thousand five hundred and seven galleons." He almost gagged when said the total amount. It was more than most families spent to survive for a whole year.

"Ok. Here it is." Harry said that and started pilling the gold on the balcony. After he had piled the whole amount he threw in a couple o dozen galleons as a tip for the clerk, when he saw the man's eyes bulge he mentioned that it was for the great service that he had received and after an almost embarrassing amount of ass kissing he left the store with all the books shrinked and in a small bag that he placed into his pocket.

If there was something that Harry had learned in living with muggles was that the clerks were always much more attentive and helpful when they knew there would be something for them, and this clerk would certainly remember him.

Harry went to the Apothecary to buy his potions supply, he ordered the master's laboratory, which carried everything a master would need to brew any potion from the most basic one to the most complicated one. Just one of the enchantments on the phials that made them auto refilling for the common ingredients was worth more than one thousand galleons. The quality of all the material was staggering it was everything simply of the best. Some made of gold, others made of platinum.

After that he bought most of the most rare potion ingredients he could find and took a whole stock of them he decided to get himself a pet. According to the letter he could bring a cat or a owl. He didn't know why they limited the pets to these two but he would keep his options open and decide when he found a pet he really wanted.

When he reached Magical Menagerie he noticed a snowy owl that looked very beautiful so decided that she was a possibility. After going inside he decided that he wanted to see what kind of magical snakes they carried and was astounded that they didn't carry any and he was referred to a store in Knockturn Alley where they kept these kinds of animals. After browsing for a few minutes he noticed that not only the snakes were neglected and that there were other types of animals besides cats and owls that simply weren't available in this store. After browsing a little bit more he bought the snowy owl and named her Hedwig as a witch in something he had read when little.

After a few minutes browsing the streets he noticed a dark alley right across from Gringotts Bank that he thought that it could be the alley that he got the referral from the animals store, a few minutes looking at the entrance he could see that only those of pureblood descent entered the alley. At least according to his own predefined classes of pureblood which was if a person carried himself with an air of superiority to the others and was wearing an above the rest kind of clothing. He figured that it wasn't something that you could count on being right on a hundred percent of the cases, but it was enough for his purposes.

He grabbed himself and carried himself as he thought that he should, as if he was above everybody else, even the most pureblooded wizard and finally entered the dark alley.


	4. Chapter 4

When entering he saw the difference of the types of shops and the first he decided to enter was the second on the left when you entered the alley it was the shop he had the referral from the Magical Menagerie shop and he found out that it was its counterpart for this alley, it was called Bits, Bites and Burton.

When he entered the store he asked the weird woman behind the counter where were the snakes and got a prompt response that they were at the end of the store, so that is where he went directly. She then went to talk to what Harry figured was the store owner at the behind the counter table.

Reaching the end of the store there were several snakes in a tank that looked very fierce and seemed to be violent. After he hissed the first word in parseltongue they all went quiet and started to really pay attention to Harry, and after just another minute started offering to be bonded to him. A big green and silver snake with thin black stripes along its length slithered closer to the cage's bars to take a better look at the boy who spoke the noble language of the masters. At his movement all other movement in the cage stopped and Harry noticed that all other snakes had a more subdued tone to their proposals of bonding and all had gotten out of the way of the large snake. Harry looked at the snake's eyes and some sort of understanding seemed to seep into the snake's eyes as she did what she had not done a single time since Harry had gotten into the store, and unknowingly to Harry since she had gotten to this store, she bowed her head in visible submission to him. After a second he nodded acknowledging the submission and as he looked at the other snakes they all had bowed in submission. The boy-who-lived didn't know why but the simple acknowledgment from the big snake was something like a royal acceptance. Than he did the only thing that he could, he started to read what was written in the snake cage.

"_Basilisk captured in Egypt while hatching. Cage has protections that make the creature's death stare innocuous._

_Price 18.450 galleons"_

Wow that was the price of a house and more. It amounted to almost a million pounds! But it very much worth it, if only for the potions ingredients the snake would someday provide, even if not many people could afford it.

When he had read the plaque he understood the attitude of the snakes. This was the king of the snakes, and the most powerful snake in the whole world. What was this snake doing here in this store without any more protections than the cage? He started to wonder how they had captured it and then he figured it out, when born the basilisks had their eyes covered with a thin layer of skin that stop their stare from killing its siblings. They must have had just arrived before the finish of the hatching of the egg and before the complete removal of the skin. There must have being a powerful warder to create the cage there without previous preparation. But this was not here or there, what Harry wondered was if he should and if he could get the pet he really wanted. There was no way that he would get a cat or a owl after finding the most powerful snake in the world wanting to bond with him.

While Harry was wondering these things a man entered the back of the Menagerie and looked at the boy-who-lived. After just a glance he was convinced that Harry was a pureblood and a rich one at that, since his clothes were tailored and not hack material, he could tell from selling animals for purebloods for a very long time how they behaved and what they dressed. After deciding to enquire what the boy interest in the snake was he motioned forward.

"Excuse me young master, but can I help you with anything?" He used the subservient act the purebloods were so into.

"Yes my good man, I'm interested in this basilisk. Could you tell me why it is here yet and was not sold within moments of arrival?" He said everything in one breath after nodding his head to the salesman the way he knew a nobleman would do in the past.

"Well it is very expensive young master, not everybody can afford it. The other reason for the question you just asked is that the basilisk just arrived yesterday and you were the first to see it after I wrote the price down."

"Good. Then I'll take him with me." He said imperiously.

"Yes, young master. For the charmed tank it will be more 200 galleons."

After considering dismissing the tank and showing that he could command the snake at will and spending 200 more galleons he decided that he would rather spend the extra two hundred for the sake of one of his secrets.

"Sure, thank you." After saying that he started to pile the galleons on the balcony and after reaching the total he also asked for food for the basilisk and was very disturbed when told that basilisks could eat anything that was alive as they fed upon the living essence as well as the flesh of it'd victims. After asking what kind of meal the basilisk would rather have he was surprised when the man told him they loved spiders, providing him with a small tank the size of a water glass made of black metal, that according to the man it would last his snake at least a year.

He paid the man and after leaving a very astounded shop owner behind he left to find out what else he should get for school.

He chose to buy a trunk in a store that was supposed to be active since the times of Merlin himself if one was to believe in the advertising on the wall. After buying a great oak trunk with only one compartment but several harsh security measures that would do almost everything one could ask to those who tried to open the trunk. The trunk also had the ability to shrink or be enlarged without a wand, which Harry thought it was a great thing since he wouldn't know how to do it on the first place. The last but not the least of its features was that it was feather light even when full to the brim, and that was an accomplishment since it could stock up to two thousand books and a full wardrobe as well as a fully stocked potions lab. All one had to do was think what you wanted to get out of the trunk and it would be there.

Shrinking the trunk and putting it on his robes inner pocket, he left to look for other interesting stuff that he could find here in this alley which seemed much more interesting than its counterpart.

He spent almost three hours in wizarding Britain most infamous alley when he finally found a wand store, it was called Wands, Staffs and Focus. It seemed that not only wands were sold here so he decided to browse a bit before asking for a wand.


	5. Chapter 5

As he entered the store he noticed that several things called to him and others repulsed him. Among these things were some kind of bones that were placed in a vase and two eyes that were inside a phial that kept looking at him no matter where he was in the store, the last one was a jar with what looked like water. What repelled him the most was a clear phial that looked completely empty.

"Excuse me, I need a wand. Would you be the one to talk to?" Harry asked in an aloof way that seemed that he was above such a thing but was left today to tend to this kind of business.

"Yes young master, how can I help you?" Asked a man that looked to be in his late years and appeared to be at least two hundred years old.

"I want a wand but I don't want of the rack. Do you do custom wands?" He figured that if the clothes were so much better when made especially to a person why not wands?

"Yes young master, I do. But these are very expensive and not many people can afford. And also they are frowned upon by the minister since it is made especially for you and it will only be used by you and also it is cleared from tracking charms the ministry likes to put in the wands." The latest part he finished saying in a very hush voice like telling a secret to a very special customer.

If nothing before then the lack of tracking would have sold the idea to young Harry.

"So master wand crafter what should I do for you to start making the wand?" He motioned for the man to speak.

"First you must let the ingredients in the store to choose you and then I start right away on the job. Tell me what are the ingredients in the store that pull to you and if any what are the ingredients that repulse you more."

"Well these three are the ones that I feel some kind of pull from and the one I fell the repulse is that one in the phial that seems empty."

When he finished speaking he knew that he had done something extremely unusual for the man's face was completely flabbergasted.

"Young master these are the most unusual combination that I ever have heard of and I have heard of a lot. First things first, let me tell you what the ingredients that you are attracted to are, the first that look like bone it is exactly that bone of a dementor, the second is the eyes of a vampire lord and the third which is very weird indeed is the saliva of the same vampire lord. Why do I say it is very weird? It is the fact that the saliva of a vampire is what renders its victim in a state of bliss and frozen to do whatever the vampire wants. The saliva of a vampire lord would sent an ultimate bliss that could even send someone to death of pleasure since it has being refined by centuries of use and storage inside such a creature. The eyes is what gives the vampire its allure, it is something like the Inperius curse, it bends the person completely to the will of the vampire and as the saliva it will be many times over magnified by the fact that it was used for so many centuries. The last but not the least if the bones of the dementors, the fact that the dementors are creatures fables to be made from the very fabric of fear that its bones are made from the same essence and therefore could made people very much afraid to the brink of paralysis of even death by fear. There is one thing I should warn you when you bond with a wand that it is especially made for you there is a very small chance that you get some tiny part of the abilities of the cores of your wand and that your wand power is slightly diminished by the bonding because just as you take something from the wand it takes something from you. This is a very frowned upon ritual if not dark that could provide you with an edge for life, but the fact remains that the risk exists. You could of course get a regular wand instead, it's safer but the rewards are few and weak for a powerful wizard to have one of those."

He started to think on it but after just a few seconds came to the realization that the more the rewards the more the risks one has to make. The sacrifices if needed were too few to impose such a limitation of not reaching his full potential upon himself.

"I'll do it. I need a strong wand that improves me and not one that will prove it a hindrance." His certainty was staggering for one so young; even if the shopkeeper didn't know his exact age he could tell that he was very young.

"Of course young master I'll start right away." After saying these words he started to grab the usual amount of the ingredients to begin to produce the wand. After he retrieved the proper amounts he dipped the three ingredients into a black liquid that looked like oil for it was liquid and yet it seemed very viscous. After ten minutes he started to twirl the liquid with another one of the bones of dementor that he had gotten from the respective phial. After making several turns on the contents clockwise and counterclockwise he suddenly stopped and frowned.

"Young master, what was the substance that you told repelled you?"

"That phial over there that seems to be empty." He said indicating the referred phial.

"Ah now it kind of makes sense. That is the song of the phoenix. Which is a legendary magical creature, that in its song strengthen the resolve of the pure of heart and put an agonizing clench in all others. Let's try this one…" He said as he started to drop a red liquid in small quantities into the concoction that should provide Harry's wand. The red substance was of a red so powerful that it looked like liquid fire and it was very bright to look at it. After dropping what looked like to be a full cup of the contents he started to murmur.

"Yes, now it is reaction the way it should be… Now I need something to make it stick once and for all. I wonder if…"

He started to a dark shelf with nothing on it only a small phial that looked similarly empty like the one that repulsed Harry so very much. He noticed that the shelf could fit easily fifty phials but there rested only one, what made him ask a curious question.

"Excuse me to question you at this point of this endeavor, but why only one phial on that shelf? It could easily fit fifty."

"Ah yes young master, very insightful of you to notice that. The fact is that in this phial there is a substance almost never found in anywhere since it is very rare and absurdly expensive." At this he showed a toothy grin at Harry as if to as if he should continue to explain and also asking for permission to use the contents of the referred phial.

"Sure continue both the explanation and if it suits the wand the use of all and any material you deem appropriately."

"Yes thank you young master. Very wise of you. But continuing to explain in this phial there is the dying song of a phoenix."

"But I thought that phoenix didn't die!" At least that was what he remembered from the stories he had read.

"They don't. For you to capture the dying song of such a magical bird would take several days of torture while keeping the bird from escaping and alive. So you see why it is almost never found…"

"Yes I see." The components from his wand seemed all stuff of legends. If it was any indication his wand's powers would be staggering.

After putting the phial with the phoenix dying song into the concoction they both heard a faint but surely powerful song from within. The concoction suddenly became much more malleable and he started to twirl the last bone and it started to suck all the liquid into some unseen place inside the bone. After finishing it he dropped the wand into the rest of the liquid, and mentioned something very quietly while widening his eye for the fourth time with the same client.

"What happened wand crafter?" Harry asked in a very serious voice.

"Well the wands that are made for someone like this one. Usually repel any other person to hold them, but usually that only happens after a few months of intense use. Yours didn't want me to touch it even now while it's seeping the rest of the contents of the core items…"

"Is that a problem?"

"Not if you can hold it." He motioned for Harry to touch the wand.

As he reached for the wand he felt more alive than he ever had. At centimeters from touching the wand it soared into his fingers and they locked for a time that he couldn't fathom its extents. The feeling of complete power overwhelmed him into submissiveness, and he fell to his knees. Light flooded the store and all the adjacent stores, as well as illuminated a part of the forever dimly lit alley. Harry could feel his bones strengthening, his eyes burning and his mind opening to everything that it would be closed otherwise. He couldn't understand what was happening, what the man had said was that the wand could lend some power to him and that probably the wand would became less powerful, but what was apparently happening was some kind of loop that he was strengthening the wand and it was using his power to give itself more power and all over again. He tried to think about it but suddenly his entire world exploded around him and light flooded his eyes and darkness engulfed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:

For those who don't know I'm not a native English speaker so sorry for the many mistakes the story most certainly has. Also I apologize for those who suggested getting me a Beta Reader because I wasn't able to procure one. Anyway here goes nothing…

Chapter 6

Harry awoke after just ten minutes. He could feel some difference in his body but mainly in his eyes. He heard a voice and turned in its direction.

"What happened wand crafter?"

"Young master, when you grasped your wand all the powers were activated and…" He gasped when looked directly into the boy's eyes.

"What is it?"

"Your eyes! They are like a black ocean looking into my soul…"

Harry concentrated for a minute and heard another gasp coming from the old wand crafter.

"They went back to normal! It was like liquid seeping from a glass wall. Something happened when you bonded with your wand."

"Does it look like I'm hindered by whatever happened?" He asked skeptical at the wand crafter.

"No young master, it doesn't. On the contrary it seems like your presence, if I lack a better word to explain, was improved tenfold. One would not be able to deny anything to you if you desire it enough."

Harry stared at the man in what he hoped was a menacing way. At that exact moment he felt like instantly a layer of hot water covered his eyes like a membrane. At that exact moment, he could see that whatever had happened to him had him completely changed as when he looked at the reaction on the wand crafter. The man looked terrified, as if the demon itself was in front of him.

"Please young master, don't kill me! I'm your loyal servant. I did all you asked of me. Please don't kill me." As he finished saying this he started to babble until he received an even harsher stare from Harry what made him whimper and shut up. The odor of urine attacked Harry's senses, and he could see that the man had lost control of his bodily functions.

Harry focused again and felt as if a thin layer of cold water covered his eyes. The old man stared at Harry with undisguised fear and awe.

"Definitely young master you were not hindered by the bonding." He said it not without fear in his voice while trying to conceal his predicament from his patron.

"Fine how much I owe you?" He said it with some force underlying it with some power.

"Young master usually I would charge around eight hundred galleons for the work alone, and an extra two thousand for my silence." As he finished saying this words he noticed that he had made a mistake as Harry's eyes turned instantly black and devoid of any emotion.

"You mean…"

"Sorry young master of course your case is different, I would never charge you this amount of this you can be assured." He hurriedly told the angered young man.

"I'll only charge you the price of the wand itself. Eight hundred galleons."

Harry nodded and started to deposit the money on the balcony, after finishing putting the money on it he turned back to the old man.

"Be sure to know who you can and who you cannot cross old man. No man will cross me and stay alive to tell the tale. Understood?"

"Of course young master. I wouldn't dream of it." He answered in a voice that brood no argument that he would fear this man for the rest of his life.

"Good." Harry whispered in a voice that carried throughout the whole store even if he just whispered.

When he left he could still feel the power coursing thru his veins. The wand sang to him constantly to him, it took a few minutes but he got used to it.

Then he chose to leave the alley in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. He had already done everything that he had to do.

At this point he heard a hissing sound from the tank that he was carrying with the basilisk.

'_Are you going to let me out now master? It's kind of cramped in here.'_

Harry looked around to see if there was somebody that could hear him and decided that it was safe to speak.

'_Yes just a minute more and I'll let you out, but you will have to stay hidden. I don't think too many people are going to like seeing a basilisk roaming the streets with a young boy.__'_

'_Yes master whatever you say.'_

Then the basilisk kept his silence as if he knew that hissing sounds would attract unwanted attraction.

Reaching the pub he decided to get a room to pass the few days between now and September first when he would have to take the train to Hogwarts.

"Excuse me I need a room." He said flipping a galleon on the balcony.

"Sure thing. I'll get the best room I have available for you young sir."

"Make it fast will you?"

"Yes sir." Saying this he motioned for Harry to follow him upstairs.

He enjoyed the bed and loved the big room he got. It was very different from the Dursley's cupboard. Ah the Dursleys, they would pay dearly and painfully when he got all his powers and had enough pull with enough wizards to get away with everything he wanted to do to them.

'_My dear basilisk, do you have a name? '_

'_Master I was called Praetor, but whatever other name you want to give me it would be fine.'_

'_Praetor is fine. Praetor __Protect the room. Nobody enter and leave it alive while I'm sleeping. Understand? This is very important.' _

'_Yes master your will be done. Nobody will leave this place dead or alive.'_

'_Good.'_

He then decided to sleep. After sleeping for almost twelve hours he awoke with a renewed vigor. He started to read all his books for school. He needed to have at least skimmed it all or at least a good part of it before September first. He would have at least four days and there were a lot of books, so he decided that sleep would take a steep dive in the next few days. He would be able to get more sleep once at school.

He grabbed the books on dark arts before because there was no way the school would let him learn this stuff. After three days reading the books and practicing it without subjects was enough to know that almost eighty percent were of the deadly kind.

He noticed that all the spells were much easier to cast than they should be according to the books. He figured it was because of the wand and his connection to it. He was almost eleven years of age but he could tell that he would be very powerful someday.

After these three days without leaving the room he decided to go to supper on the bar of the pub instead of staying in. When he reached the place he noticed that as usual he was mentally and physically aroused by practicing the dark arts intensely for the past days and that he had forgotten to rein his power inside. That was the first time he saw what his allure did to women in general when left it unrestrained. All the women in the bar were visibly attracted to him in a form that showed him that he could take his pick. It didn't matter that he was only ten, for them he was the source of their attraction and exulted a power and an unrestrained masculinity that they had never felt before. Something that he had read about a magical creature, Veelas he thought they were called came to mind, but the fact that he could focus his power in one subject or simply diminish it into something that nobody sensed it told him otherwise. Veelas if what he remembered was right could not control their allure and it was said that these creatures looked like humans except when attacked.

After a few minutes he heard someone approach and turned to see who it was. A beautiful red haired witch with a low cut dress that appeared to be around 19 years old approached his table.

"What can I get you young sir?" She asked batting her eyelashes in what she thought was a sexy way. He rained his powers inside so that he wouldn't attract more attention than he already did.

"Get me a soda please." He motioned with his hand and differently than he had previously thought she would do, she went to get him the soda without even thinking. Sure she was the waitress but it seemed to him that she should be upset that he didn't even battled an eyelash at her visibly flirting with him.

Thinking that an experiment should be tried he motioned to a witch that looked like she was 17 that was seated with a boy of about 18 they looked to be a couple since he couldn't take his eyes of her and kept touching her hand on the table with his.

He focused on her and looked like the girl felt it because the girl turned to him and got to her feet instantly and came to his table. This was clearly a client and not a waitress like before so he decided that this would be a great thing to check how far this power really worked.

"Fetch me some snacks, will you?" He said to the girl that almost didn't blink at the sight of him. After he told her to get his snack she nodded to herself as if it was the most important thing to do in her life to obey his order.

The boy looked confused when she got up, but when she went to Harry's table and listened to him say something and then went directly to the bar to retrieve a pack of something he got really upset.

"Hey, you! What do you think you are doing sending my girlfriend to get you some snacks?" He said the last when he noticed what she had gotten the weird boy.

"Nothing I just asked it to see if she would bring me some of the snacks. Thanks, you can go back to your boyfriend now."

"Thank you." She said and then turned to go back to her table.

"Hey! She is not the waitress here. Do you hear me?"

"Yes. Now sit!" Harry pushed his intimidation intent to his eyes and the boy shut up abruptly and took a seat. What Harry didn't know was the power of intimidation that he had when he focused like this into a single person. The smell of urine was distinct to Harry just like in the wand crafter's store. In a few minutes the boy left with his girlfriend that even having being let go by the allure was still giving Harry glances that promised something for someone a lot older.

The boy-who-could-turn-women-into-mush-with-a-single-look decided that he would have a lot of fun in school with his newfound powers.

Deciding not to let his basilisk alone too much time he went back to his room with a whole world of possibilities behind his back. When reaching his bedroom he started to gather his things for he knew that in a tomorrow he would have to go to Hogwarts and to his future.

The next day came and the time to go board the Hogwarts Express was at high. Putting all his possessions into his trunk he hid the Dark Arts books with a dark curse that made anybody that found his books don't remember finding them after looking at anything else. Any attempt to remember the item in question would bring a severe case of migraine followed by unrelated nightmares of the worst kind. The curse was said to be used by the faraos wizards to hide important items in their tombs. Knowing that any of these books being found would be very detrimental to his image that must be kept completely clean in the eyes of the wizarding world the curse was his best bet.

He tried a very dangerous thing he had yet to try, to bond with his familiars. The owl was visibly in love with the boy-who-lived, but the snake was everything he could hope to achieve. Powerful, noble, a king to its kind, something to inspire. Yes he was sure the snake was his familiar, but he knew that the bonding with familiars was only made by continually feed upon that emotion for him and his basilisk, but the fact that it only happen after many years of companionship made him choose to perform the ritual of bonding. It was a bonding that could only be made by a very powerful wizard, but that was no problem, Harry was already a very powerful wizard and he didn't want to fool himself he knew it. The ritual if made right would make the snake grow in power, size and its venom to became even more deadly because he was so powerful. After making the ritual as was written perfectly he could feel the power leave him and then came back with a force he couldn't stand, so he let himself fall in the bed and rest for a couple of minutes. He could see that the snake grew about a foot and a half and that was very much by basilisks standards since it was a snake known or better yet not known how many years of life it had. The fact was that since the times of Merlin himself not even one basilisk was known to have died of natural causes, of course the fact that everyone found was immediately put down didn't help the research.

Harry knew that the only way for him to have the snake with him was to bond and the only way to bond was to have the ritual because the ritual bonding would show as a natural bonding and bonded animals were as sacred as wands to wizards.

When he was in the wizarding world's best school he would have to study hard and find a way on how to impress upon his fellow students the need to obey him without him showing his powers. The knowledge of his powers should be kept secret until he could be sure that it didn't matter anymore.

He was very understandably upset to have to leave the Wizarding world to the muggle one even for a brief time to board the Hogwarts Express. It was stupid, plain and simple to have the whole magical community be made seen by muggles only because the only entrance to catch the train was thru the muggle world.

Anyway Harry didn't have a choice, yet. He made left the magical world by way of the Leaky Cauldron. After catching a taxi to King's Cross Train Station he simply sit there at the backseat of the car waiting to get to his future and the future of the Wizarding world.


End file.
